A Call from Shadows
A Call from Shadows is a story which explains what happened to Turaga Dazix during his time on Slaxar Nui. The story was a contest entry, and is considered non-canon. Story Chapter 1 : S.O.S. Dazix had left the catacombs three days after the departure of Yiolu, as he sometimes does to unwind after a hard work period. He had took a backpack, his staff and a tent stored in a bag, and then he'd left the hiding place, saying : "I will be back in 5 days, a week at most." After two hours of walking, he had decided to settle down near a forest, and then he had pitched his tent and mounted the camp. It had been three days that Dazix was here. He left his tent. The day was already well advanced, and Rahi started to show the tip of their nose. As every morning, he was going to take some water in a nearby river, when he heard a small voice shouting : "Is... someone there ? Please... Help me... I need some... one..." The Turaga sought to where the voice came from to rescue him. He saw a cave entrance, and again heard the voice from here : "... Help... I... need someone..." Dazix created a ball of light with his staff and entered the cave. He walked and walked but saw nothing, so he called : "I'm Dazix ! Is there someone ? I heard some shouting ! - Please... Da... zix... Hurry up... Otherwise, you will be... in great dan.. ger..." Dazix didn't have time to answer because he stumbled onto something on the ground. It was a leg. A very long leg. The Turaga looked to whom it belonged : he was standing in front of a tall being, who was at least twice his size, wearing a red Krana Vu. Dazix became anxious : "Who... are you ? - I'm... Makuta Tara... vas. That's me... who called." Chapter 2 : Some explanations A Makuta who seeked the help of a Turaga, of Light in top of that, that was strange. But Dazix thought that he had to help everyone, though this one was a Makuta, so he said : "What happened to you ? Can you give me explanations about why a Makuta need my help ? - Well... All expla... nations you could... want but can you... give me some wa... ter before ?" Dazix gave his gourd to Taravas. The Makuta drank all that remained. "Thank you so much ! Now I think you deserve some explanation. I was a long time ago a Lakalo, a peaceful species of another planet. One day, our island was attacked by a Bohrok army, and seven of us were contaminated by Krana. The Krana gradually took control of our body and mind. But, during the phases of change, the Krana relax their custody on our minds and give us unintentionally a slight respite. That's why I haven't killed you yet and I asked for your help. - And how can I help ? I can't destruct your Krana, I don't have enough power, I'm a Turaga ! - I know, little white Turaga. I want you... to kill me. - No ! I can't do that ! You have proved me at the instant that there was still good in you. - But it's the only way to save me... Please, Dazix. Hurry up ! The Krana can regain control at anytime ! - No... I can try to save you... - This is the only... ARGH !" The Lakalo turned in all directions, holding his head in his hands. Dazix was thrown into a nearby room. Suddenly Taravas calmed down and lifted his head slowly to the Turaga: "So I hear you want this little Turaga to kill you ? Hahaha, I believe... that the roles will be reversed." Chapter 3 : Fire and Light The Makuta pulled a fireball on Dazix. It grazed closely to him but exploded against the cave wall behind him. "Taravas ? What happen ?! - The Krana... Shut up ! ...''regains control... Fly ! QUICK ! ''No, stay here dirty little Turaga, I have like a sudden urge to test my new powers on your face..." Aware that this enemy was much stronger than him, Dazix ran. He ran through the galleries, to the exit. But a stronger explosion than others blocked the exit with huge rocks. "Hahaha, are you trying to escape ? Pathetic." Dazix ran between the legs of the giant to avoid another fireball and ran into another gallery, followed closely by a trail of flames. He ran for several minutes, looking for another exit while avoiding the attacks of Taravas. Seeing that the Makuta arrived, he threw a light boomerang against the wall behind him to slow down his attacker. He continued to run, when he suddenly found a way out. But upon leaving the cave, he heard a thud and turned : the giant was back. "You thought you could block me a long time with your pebbles ? I thought the Turaga more intelligent. But sorry for you, it's time to die. Please ! Kill... ARH !" Then Dazix thought he had to do something. He concentrated the little power he still had in his boomerang and threw it right to the Krana. At the same time, the Krana fired a powerful beam of fire. The two energies met and a huge explosion occured. Dazix was thrown out of the cave. Before fainting, he had only time to hear a very small : "Thanks..." Epilogue : A message for the Turaga Dazix woke up on a bed in an underground room. Apparently, he had returned to the catacombs. A Matoran of Iron was sitting beside the bed. He asked : "Are you ok ? - Where... where am I ? - I brought you back to the catacombs. I found you lying in the grass near a collapsed cave, and you were in pretty bad shape. Oh, by the way, there's a message for you. - Thank you for everything. Can you leave me alone please ? - 'Course. Have a good day." The Matoran left the room. Dazix grabbed the message and began to read. It came from the Overhang. A group of strange rotted beings had been seen near the village. And the bottom of the message was burned. Dazix stood up and said : "I think it's time to return to the Overhang." Characters *Turaga Dazix *Taravas * A Krana Vu (controling the body of Taravas) * Yiolu (mentioned) * An unnamed Matoran of Iron Trivia *This story was DarknessApogee's entry for ToaTusk's Into The Rot Writing Contest. ToaTusk has now erased all personal traces of Into The Rot and Dazix on this wiki, so DA kept it as a souvenir, although he himself deleted almost all his previous articles. * This story was also DA's first one on this wiki. Since it was released in 2014, it no longer matches neither DA's universe nor style. Indeed, the first version of the story was full of spelling and grammar mistakes which have now been - for the most part - corrected, however without changing the course of the story. Category:User:DarknessApogee Category:User:ToaTusk Category:Stories